


ORANGE

by treasurefics



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasurefics/pseuds/treasurefics
Summary: ㅤ         🍊  jaehyuk thinks there is not a single more beautiful view in the world than the sight of asahi breathing music
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	ORANGE

**Author's Note:**

> 》 originally postsd on twitter 201030 at @treasurefics

It was already late at night when Treasure got home from another full day of filming for promotions. It has been a very long day but it wasn't over for Asahi just yet. 

After washing up quickly (it's a well known fact he could shower in the speed of light), he immediately changed into comfortable clothes and sits in front of his most valued possession: his computer. 

He has never been more thankful for having a (larger) room of his own. The company did spoil them a bit for giving all twelve of them individual rooms. It makes for a better rest and an even better workspace. 

Asahi wears his headphones and starts getting to work. He has to do revisions on some songs to submit to the management. He already has several finished. Some he made by himself, some he made with the other members. 

The producers are expecting him to turn in a final demo by the end of the week. The last review he got was better than the previous ones, but it still wasn't there yet. 

Asahi couldn't complain. YG have always been known for the quality music of their artists, this was the main reason why he even wanted to join the company in the first place.

It was a slow and tedious process, but it was one he thoroughly enjoys. 

Within minutes, Asahi drowns in his creative bubble, forgetting the world around him. 

His body and mind may be exhausted from the full day of promotions they just had but once he sits down and starts getting into his zone, it all fades away. Nothing else matters. 

It was just him and his music. 

Asahi was far too deep into his creative state that he didn't notice the door to his room open and somebody entering.

Jaehyuk silently enters Asahi's room, a tray of food in his hand. 

They barely ate anything today because of how busy they were, so he wanted to feed Asahi before he starts working, knowing the other tends to forget everything else, including his own well being, when he's in his creative mode. 

However, when Jaehyuk enters the room, he sees that the other was already fully immersed into his work, not even noticing him enter the room. 

Jaehyuk knew not to disturb the other when he's in his zone. 

Jaehyuk knows Asahi is currently riding a wave of creative zest right now and once he gets distrubed from it, it might not come easily back to him. 

He decided to set the tray of ramyeon and kimchi aside and plops down on Asahi's bed to wait for the other to finish. It might take a while, but he doesn't mind. 

He loves observing Asahi while he works.  
He will never get tired of the sight of his boyfriend do the thing he loved the most in the world. 

From this angle, he only sees the back of Asahi's head and a portion of his side profile but Jaehyuk has memorized all the different ways Asahi's face changes when he's deep at work.

The way his eyebrows knit together and the adorable way his mouth slightly parts in concentration. 

The way he scrunches his nose when he doesn't quite get the notes right and slight smile on his face when he does. 

The way he bites his lower lip in frustration. The cute pout when he's confused on why it's not going right. The contented sigh once he's finally satisfied.  
Asahi could spend hours and hours in front of his computer, playing with sounds and beats and words and sentences until it creates a song. 

It was fasnicating seeing his boyfriend enjoy this process,it was even more fascinating to see the look of pride on Asahi's face once he's finally satisfied.

Jaehyuk has never seen anyone more passionate about making music than Asahi. (Admittedly, he might be a bit biased.) 

Unlike Jaehyuk, who, along the journey of being a trainee, has grown to fall in love with music and performing, Asahi was different. 

For Asahi, music was his first love. No. Asahi doesn't just love music. He breathes music. 

Jaehyuk could not compete with that. He doesn't want to. He finds happiness in seeing his lover get consumed by the sheer joy of making music. 

Jaehyuk couldn't wait for the day the world gets to hear what his boyfriend is capable of. He laughs silently at this. Even I don't know what he's capable of. 

He actually has never heard the songs that Asahi was working on right now. His boyfriend insists he's going to let him listen to them once he's perfected it. Jaehyuk wonders why but he doesn't question it. He respects Asahi's decision, it is his craft afterall. 

After some time, Jaehyuk decided to just play some games on his phone while he waits for the other to finish. 

It was not until an hour later when Jaehyuk hears his boyfriend let out a contented sigh, putting down his head phone and stretching his arms over his head. 

"Done?" Jaehyuk asks making Asahi jump from the sound of his voice. 

Asahi was startled to see his boyfriend lying on his bed, arm propped under his chin, watching him intently. 

He smiles softly at the sight, Jaehyuk smiled back. 

"Have you been here long?" Asahi asked, feeling a bit guilty for not noticing the other enter and neglecting him. Jaehyuk just smiles, not saying anything. Asahi got his answer. Now he feels worse for making him wait like that. 

"You don't have to stay with me while I'm working, Jaehyuk-ah." He tells his boyfriend, "You should have just slept. Or played with the others."

Jaehyuk shakes his head as he stands from the bed, "You know I like watching you work." He says as he walks to his boyfriend. 

He twirls the Asahi's chair to make the other face him properly and crouches down, taking Asahi's hand in his. 

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are,  
hi-kun?" Jaehyuk asks, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's knuckles. 

Asahi blushes at this, he could never get used to how affectionate his lover is. "Yeah, a lot." He replies, silently. 

"Aren't you tired?" Jaehyuk asks, carressing his face, examining the dark circles under his boyfriend's eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Asahi says, leaning into his lover's touch. "I just have to wrap this up and I'll be done for the night." 

"You want to take a break first?" Jaehyuk asks, gesturing to the food, "I brought you some ramyeon, although it's probably cold now." Asahi glances at the tray by his bedside table, his stomach grumbling from the sight. 

Jaehyuk chuckles, "Guess there's my answer." Jaehyuk stands and starts walk to walk over to get the tray of food when he feels a tug on his shirt and a second later, a pair of arms wrap around his torso. 

Asahi burries his face on Jaehyuk's back, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Jaehyukie." Asahi says softly, voice muffled.

Asahi tries to convey his endless gratitude to the other. He was never good with expressing his thoughts and emotions, unlike Jaehyuk who always finds it easy. It was one of the many qualities Jaehyuk was loved for. 

If Jaehyuk was a color, Asahi thinks he'd be orange. He has never met someone so warm, so cheerful, so caring, so patient, so understanding, so kind. 

Asahi could write a hundred songs what makes Jaehyuk an amazing person and it still wouldn't be enough. 

Jaehyuk holds Asahi's hands that were wrapped around him and slowly untangles them. He faced the other, a gentle and affectionate look on his face. 

"Come here." he whispers, coaxing the other up his chair. Asahi doesn't protest and follows his boyfriend to other side of the room. 

Silently, Jaehyuk pulls him into bed with him, lying down together. They face each other, holding each other close. 

Jaehyuk runs a hand through Asahi's hair, making the other sigh in satisfaction, Jaehyuk chuckles silentely, he thinks his boyfriend looks like a cat like this. He smiles as he pulls the other closer, tucking Asahi's head into his chest.

"Let's stay like this for a while." Jaehyuk whispers into Asahi's hair, still playing with it's strands. 

"Hmmm..." Asahi sighs as he closes his eyes, feeling at ease as nuzzles closer to the other. 

In the end, they fell asleep like this, wrapped around each other. 

The cold ramyeon and kimchi all but forgotten. 

The boys were wrapping up after a full day of dance practice when Asahi was called by one of their managers to stay behind for a bit. 

Jaehyuk watches in curiosity as his boyfriend goes to follow the manager out, wondering what it's about. 

An arm snakes around his shoulder startles him out of his thoughts, "Stop hovering over him so much, Jaehyukie." Jihoon teases, "It's gonna be fine." The leader says and pulls him out of the practice room. 

Asahi looked like he was on a daze when he came out from the meeting. 

The other members have already gone home ahead. Only Yedam, Junghwan and Jaehyuk remained to wait for him in their van. 

Jaehyuk opens the van's door for Asahi as he walks closer. Jaehyuk observes his boyfriend. 

Asahi's face was devoid of emotion, which wasn't unsual for him, but Jaehyuk could easily read his boyfriend. He knows something huge must have happened. He suddenly felt nervous. 

"Is something wrong?" Jaehyuk whispers as the other settles down on the seat beside him. 

Asahi just gave him a small smile, "Later." he whispers back. 

The entire ride home was quiet. 

Junghwan has already slept for a while even before Asahi arrived. Yedam has airpods on, listening to music as usual. 

Jaehyuk watches his boyfriend beside him, Asahi was looking out the window, deep in thought. He thinks he sees his boyfriend's hands shake but he couldn't be too sure, it was too dark inside the car. 

Jaehyuk spent the rest of the ride, biting his lips in worry, thinking of all possible scenarios on why his boyfriend was acting so strange.

As soon as they when they arrived at the dorm, Asahi immediately pulls his boyfriend in the direction of his room, leaving a curious Yedam and Junghwan looking at each other in question- they eventually just shrugged, too used to these kinds of scenes. 

"Sahi-ya? Is something wrong?" Jaehyuk asked as they enter the room. 

The door has not even fully shut yet when Asahi grabs Jaehyuk's neck and crashed their lips together. 

Jaehyuk made a sound of surprise at the back of his throat, eyes widening. He was perplexed. Asahi rarely ever initiates their kisses or ever gets this bold. 

Soon, he feels Asahi moving his lips slowly, making Jaehyuk forgot his initial surprise as he wraps his arms around the other's waist and responded to the kiss, pulling him closer. 

Jaehyuk always enjoys the way Asahi kisses. A bit unsure at first, and then turns passionate and needy after a while. 

This time was no different. 

Jaehyuk tugs at Asahi's bottom lip and was about to deepen their kiss, when he feels something warm and wet on his cheeks, he pulls away in surprise and gasps at what he saw. 

Asahi was crying.

Asahi was full on crying, his eyes red and tears streaming down his beautiful face. He bows his head when Jaehyuk pulls away to watch him. 

"Sahi-ya, what's wrong?" Jaehyuk asked in panic, voice laced with worry and- fear, holding Asahi's shoulder with both hands. 

This action seemed to make the other more emotional as he started to sob harder, his entire body shaking now. 

"Baby please," Jaehyuk pleads, coaxing the other too look at him. "Tell me what happened?" 

Asahi shook his head, unable to say anything and continued crying silently. 

Jaehyuk just pulled his boyfriend into a hug, giving him time to let it all out. Asahi returns the hug, hands fisting Jaehyuk's shirt so tightly. 

If it was unusual for Asahi to initiate any kinds of affection, it was even more rare for Jaehyuk to see Asahi cry. No, scratch that— this was the very first time he's ever seen his boyfriend sob this hard. 

Jaehyuk's thoughts run wild on all the possibilities on what could have happened to make his lover cry like this. His heart pinched, as he hears Asahi's small sobs and hiccups. 

Jaehyuk feels helpless, not knowing what was bothering him but he holds the other closer, squeezing him, letting him know he was just there when he's ready to talk. 

Asahi has finally calmed down after a few minutes, he lets go of Jaehyuk and pulls away slightly from the hug. 

Jaehyuk cups Asahi's face, brushing away the tear stains on his boyfriend's cheeks with his thumbs. 

Asahi looks up at him, staring into his eyes. Jaehyuk felt his heart jump to his throat. God, even tear stained, he's still so fucking beautiful. 

Jaehyuk gave his boyfriend a questioning stare, silently asking if he's ready to tell him. Asahi nods slightly, and then— quite unexpectedly, a huge breath taking smile takes over the japanese boy's face. 

"W-what?" Jaehyuk stutters out, confused.

"They ok'd my song," Asahi says quite breathlessly, still smiling widely, "They finally approved it, Jaehyuk-ah! It's going to be on the album!" 

"Wha-" Jaehyuk gapes at his boyfriend, standing there, surprised to say the least. "Are you serious?" 

Asahi smiles even wider, nodding enthusiastically, his eyes glistening from something more than just the tears. 

"Oh my god, sahi-ya!" Jaehyuk wraps his arms around his boyfriend again, squeezing him even tigther than before. "Congratulations!" He says as he kisses the top of Asahi's head. 

Jaehyuk knew just how much of a big deal it was for Asahi. 

This was it. 

This was Asahi's dream coming true. 

The thing he has so worked for for so long. 

The reason why he pursued being an idol, in the first place. 

It was always for this reason. 

To be able to compose and write his own songs. 

And finally, he's about to have his song released. 

Asahi is officially a song maker now.

Jaehyuk thinks back to how hard his lover has worked for this. 

He thinks back to all the days and nights Asahi slumped in front of his computer, forgetting even to eat or sleep, so enthralled in his art. 

All the frustrations, the anger, and the fear. When he just couldn't get something to sound right. Or when he got stuck on a slump don't know what to do. Or when he just couldn't reach the producers' standards 

And the pressure— oh god the pressure that Asahi felt— still feels. Something that he only ever voiced out to Jaehyuk. 

He feels so much pressure in making his songs. Everyone knows his main role in Treasure. Even the fans do.  
It was a huge honor to be given that role. But it was also a heavy weight on Asahi's shoulder, so heavy that there were nights when Jaehyuk would have to hold Asahi together when he's about to fall apart. 

He thinks back to the times Asahi feared he would never be able to make a song good enough for YG's standards. When he feared he would disappoint all the people that believed in him. His family. His friends. The fans. His members. Jaehyuk. Himself. 

He thinks back to all the times the producers made Asahi revise his songs over and over and over again. Until they were satisfied. 

And it almost seemed like thye never were. 

Until now. 

Before Jaehyuk knows it, tears was streaming down his face too. He was now sobbing into Asahi's neck, his throat closing up with the intensity of the emotions he's feeling. 

"I'm so happy for you, baby." He says in between sobs. Asahi was now the one holding his boyfriend together, he laughs softly. 

Jaehyuk pulls away and holding Asahi's face in between his hands again. This time, he stares at his boyfriend's eyes, his heart was about to burst to see the absolute joy in them. God is he beautiful. Jaehyuk thinks again.

Jaehyuk leans in, letting their noses brush together, "I'm so proud of you, Sahi-ya." he whispers as he pulls back and peppers kisses over Asahi's forehead, on both his eyelids, on the spot in between his eyes, on his nose, on his cheeks. 

Asahi's breath catches at every touch of Jaehyuk's lips on his skin. 

"So fucking proud." Jaehyum murmurs as he hovers over the other's lips, grazing over the tiniest bit. Asahi titles his head up and closes his eyes in anticipation as Jaehyuk finally presses their lips together. 

The kiss was soft and gentle. It felt like a slow dance. Just a soft push and pull, of give and take. Jaehyuk tugs softly at Asahi's bottom lip, making the other groan softly. 

"Sahi-ya, I'm so fucking proud of you." Jaehyuk repeats as he comes out of air, pressing their foreheads together. "So fucking proud of you." 

Jaehyuk doesn't care if he sounds like broken record saying this over and over again. 

Asahi deserves to hear it. Asahi deserves this achievement. Asahi deserves to have his songs heard. Asahi deserves to be called Treasure's main producer. Asahi deserves to live his life making music. Asahi deserves everything. Asahi deserves the fucking world.

"You deserve the world, Sahi-ya..." he says over the other's lips and dives in for another kiss. 

This time the kiss was more forceful and languid, it felt more desperate. Asahi's legs grew weak, breath shaking from the intensity of Jaehyuk's kissing.

After what felt like hours, they pull away again, both gasping. Jaehyuk brushes a thumb on his boyfriend's now swollen lips, and he smiles. 

"How did I get so lucky to have a musical genius as my boyfriend?" Jaehyuk teases, making Asahi blush. He hits Jaehyuk's arm gently, "Shut up." 

Jaehyuk chuckles, he wraps his arms around the other's waist, Asahi automatically places his hands on top of Jaehyuk's shoulder.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, smiling cheesily, drunk in happiness, in pride, in love. 

"I love you, Hi-kun." Jaehyuk whispers, still looking right into the other's eyes. 

"I love you too, Jaehyuk-ah..." Asahi whispers back, smiling warmly. Jaehyuk smiles back.

"This is just the start you know." Jaehyuk says to him. "You're going to do greater things." 

Asahi smiles, proudly. "I know."

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊


End file.
